


Comfortable love

by Jadegirly2k



Category: Station 19
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: Lucas reflects on how his relationship with vic has become comfortable
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Comfortable love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short that came to mind

“Quick Lucas”

Lucas Ripley couldn’t believe what his life had become.

Gone were the days when they would make love for hours. Leisurely, slow, toe curling love, where he would explore her body for hours giving her multiple orgasms. Now it was quick, Lucas.

Victoria gripped his shoulders, digging her nails in and biting his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. This too was something that had changed. Her loud moans and screams that showed she was enjoying herself and was losing control of her senses, were now muffled. The hickeys and bite marks weren’t as much fun as hearing her delicious moans letting him know he was doing a good job, not that he doubted his prowess.

He pumped harder as she became undone, feeling her muscles clenching around him as she came. He let his thoughts think about how good she felt, being inside her, and let himself come shortly afterwards. He collapsed on her, his breathing erratic. When it was more normal, he kissed her slowly, enjoying the feel of her lips. At least that hadn’t changed. He could do that for hours.

“Morning Eggy.” He smiled looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

“Morning Hubby” she smiled back kissing him a bit more before he rolled off of her. He watched as she reached to the floor and picked up her T-shirt and underwear, pulling them on.

No more lying in bed naked allowing him to feel her soft skin next to his. He reached for his boxers pulling them on and then pulled her into his arms kissing her temple as she snuggled into him.

“I love you.” He smiled. She looked up at him smiling.

“I love you too.” She leaned her chin up so he could kiss her but suddenly the bedroom door burst open and in ran two little toddlers.

“Mama, Papa” they yelled climbing on to the bed making their parents laugh at their enthusiasm.

“Good morning, pumpkin” Lucas said grabbing his daughter in a big cuddle and ruffling her blonde brown circles, while Vic cuddled their son and did the same. 

“Bed bed bed” lucas Jr said excitedly indicating he wanted to come under the covers in between them.

“Me too” little Olivia said scrambling under the covers, separating her parents from each other. Lucas laughed at their enthusiasm as they snuggled under the covers.

He looked over at his wife smiling lovingly at her and their two little twin miracles. He couldn’t belief what his life had become and how much it had changed. He was married to the most beautiful, amazing woman who had blessed him with twins just under two years ago.

So what that sex couldn’t be slow or leisurely in the mornings anymore because their kids always ran in excitedly at unpredictable times. So what that his wife couldn’t scream like she use to because she couldn’t risk waking them and so what that they couldn’t lay together naked after making love because the twins loved climbing into bed with them every morning.

Looking at his family, Lucas wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
